The Other Woman
by Vampire Academy Rules
Summary: Bella is returning to forks two years after she left to keep her family safe from Victoria, but when she returns for her father's wedding, she is imprinted on by the most volatile wolf out of the pack. What if he has a pregnant fiancée? What happens if she sleeps with him before she knows that his engaged? What if Paul has two imprints?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: I just wanted to let everybody know that this story wouldn't be as good s it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been two years since I'd left Forks. I had mixed emotions about returning here, because of all the bad things that has happened in my life has happened here, in Forks. Even if I didn't want to come back here, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. I was on my way to Forks for the week to attend Charlie's wedding. I know what you're thinking; Charlie getting married, it was a shock to me as well.

After I had left, Charlie had started dating Sue Clearwater, which I am extremely happy about. I know you are probably wondering why I'd left Forks.

Well I had decided to leave Forks the day that I found out the LaPush "gang" were shape-shifters, the protectors of La Push from the leeches, better known as vampires. After I found out about their little secret, they told me about a new leech was trying to get through LaPush into Forks, and find a weakness in the pack, and that they hadn't been able to catch it. I had a sneaking suspicion about who this leech was, so I wasn't surprised when they told me that this particular leech had a fire red hair and was simply crazy.

As soon as I found out that Victoria was after me, I packed up and left, I didn't want my friends and family in danger so I headed to California, where I've been for the last two years. Victoria never showed up so I don't have a clue as to where she is, but I sure as hell hope I don't ever see her again.

In the last two years I've come to realize that I'm glad that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left without me. I realized that I want to fall in love with someone human, have kids one day, grow old and die, I want everything that life has to offer. I've also realized that I was never really in love with Edward, I was just dazzled by him not being human. I'm also disgusted with myself for even dating a leech, I'd changed myself for him, became a shell of myself, I was never truly me, I let Alice play Bella Barbie with me, force me to wear things that I didn't like, saying that Edward would like it or he wanted me to wear it.  
I am finally happy, with myself.

Just then I pulled up to Charlie and Sue's small little house. Well at least I hoped it was their house. Before I could even knock on the door, it swung open revealing Seth Clearwater, my soon to be step-brother.

"Hey Seth, how have you been?"

"Great Bella, it's good to see you" he said pulling me into a hug.

"I've been great, just finished doing a business course at a University in California, so I'm thinking about opening up a little book/café, so is my dad here?"

"Yes of course, come in" Seth said, leading me down a hallway into the lounge room where my dad sat watching the game, holding a woman's hand that I'm assuming is Sue.

"Well somethings never change do they" I state, with a smile on my face.

"Bells! You're here now? I thought you wouldn't be in here for another couple of days."

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" I say as I walk towards him, giving him a hug. After a quick hug he lets me go.

"I missed you kiddo" Charlie said.

''I missed you too Dad.''

"Bella, have you met Sue before?" Charlie asked.

"No I haven't, I've talked to her on the phone, but I haven't officially met her" I say, smiling at him.

"Well Bells, this is Sue, Sue this is my daughter Bella", Charlie says smiling at Sue.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella", Sue says smiling, pulling me into a hug.

"It's great to meet you too", I said hugging her back.

"I missed you guys", I said, stepping out of Sue's arms.

"Um, is their somewhere I can freshen up?" I ask looking at dad and Sue.

"Yeah, down the hall and second door on your right there's a guest room that you can stay in", Sue says as I grab my bags.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys" I say to everyone in the room.

"It's alright sweetheart, we are family now'' Sue says, giving me another hug before telling me to go to the room and rest since I had to drive all the way here.

"I'll see you guys soon" I say heading to my room.

My room was plain. White walls, a double bed with a purple blanket, a bedside table with a lamp, in the corner there is a desk with a computer on it and opposite the bed is a dresser with a TV. I walked around the putting all my cloths away and went to lay down on the bed. It was as comfy as it look was the last thought that ran through my head before I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Author Notes: I just wanted to let everybody know that this story wouldn't be as good s it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Once I woke up the next morning, I had a quick shower, put on some clean clothes and headed to downstairs to start breakfast, when I heard a knock at the door. At the door stood one of the most hottest guys I've ever seen, he was about 6 ft 3, short jet black hair and the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes I've ever seen and as I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was walking on air. He made me feel protected and that's when I realized that this man just imprinted on me. The longer I looked into his eyes though, I felt like I knew him from somewhere. That's when I realized who was standing in front of me. It was Paul Lahote, the most volatile wolf out of the entire pack, and that he was the wolf that tried to attack me when i slapped him two years ago, for making Jacob ignore me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, wondering what he was doing here.

"Bella... I'm looking for Seth and Leah, do you know if they're here?' He asked me finally breaking eye contact, still looking a bit dazed.

"Yeah they're here, come on in and I'll go get them for you", I said stepping away from the door to let him in.

"I'll go get Seth and Leah for you now" I said turning my back to him and headed up to the stairs.

I checked Leah's room, and she wasn't in there so I knocked on Seth's door and heard a faint "come in". When I walked in I saw Seth and Leah on the bed having a heated argument quietly.

"Seth…Leah, Paul is downstairs and needs to talk to you guys about something" I said quietly knowing they could hear me.

"OK, thanks Bella, can you please tell him we'll be down in a few minutes?"

Yeah, sure" I say closing the door behind me and walking back downstairs.

_**Paul POV**_

I was on my way to Seth and Leah's place. We had heard that Bella Swan was back and Sam wanted Seth and Leah to come over for a pack meeting, since we all know that danger seems to follow Swan around, he wanted to make sure that nothing happens to her while she's here.

As I knocked on the door i wondered if she was still pissed at me for nearly attacking her when she found out about us, what  
I didn't expect though, was when she opened the door and I looked into her eyes, to feel everything that had mattered to me in the world to me to vanish, all that mattered was her, Bella Swan. No, no, f*** no! Not the leech lover! Was the only thing thoughts that ran through my head and I felt surge of pain to think her as a leech lover. What about Rachel? How the hell did I imprint on two different girls?

"Can I help you?" she asked me.

Hearing her speak is what snapped me back to the present.

"Bella... I'm looking for Seth and Leah, do you know if they're here?" I ask her breaking eye contact but still feeling a bit dazed.

"Yeah they're here, come on in and I'll go get them for you" she says turning her back to me and walking upstairs.

"Fuck" I muttered, running my hands through my hair. Why now? Why me? and how the fuck can I have two imprints? I've never heard of anything like this happening before. No-one of us have ever heard of a wolf having two imprints, but what I do know is that if I ever have to choose between Rachel and Bella, I would choose Rachel in a heartbeat. I love Rachel more than I have ever loved anyone before and I won't leave her and make her become bitter towards everyone, like Sam did to Leah. I will fight this imprint if I have to, no matter what. This thought gave me pain in my chest, just then Bella came walking down stairs, bringing me out of my head.

"Paul, Seth and Leah said that they'll be down in a minute, would you like a drink while you're waiting?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sure thanks" I said, following her into the kitchen.

"Here you go, Paul" she said, putting a cup in front of me. I was saved from an awkward silence by Seth and Leah coming down the stairs.

"What do you want Paul?" Leah asked annoyed.

"Sam sent me over here to get you guys for a pack meeting" I replied, looking at Bella.

"OK, let's get going then." "Bella, can you tell mum and Charlie that we'll be at Sam's and then we have patrol?" Seth asks Bella

"Yeah, no problem" she replied pulling Seth and Leah into a hug. I had to hold back a growl.

"It was nice seeing you again Paul" she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, you too" I replied before finishing my drink, and walking out the door.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Author Notes: I just wanted to let everybody know that this story wouldn't be as good s it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_**5 days later**_

It's been 5 days since Paul had imprinted on me. We'd become really close and said that we wanted to start out as friends. The thing though is that I don't want us just to be friends. I want more with him and that's what scares me. I could see a future with him, a future that I had never seen with anyone else I've ever dated.

I was hoping for him to come over tonight so we could talk some more and since Charlie was working, Sue was going to a party and Seth and Leah had patrol tonight, so we wouldn't have to worry about anyone over hearing what we would discuss, since Paul wanted to keep our imprint a secret from everyone, including the pack saying that his wolf didn't want to tell the pack yet, so we kept it a secret.

Another surprising thing is that Leah and I've become really close, which was really surprising since I always thought that she hated me. The thing with Leah is that she is bitter towards everyone from what Sam did to her. She thought that I was weak and pathetic to end up dating a leech. What she didn't expect was for me to hit her, and call her a b***. While she was too shocked to say anything, I told her that I didn't know the Cullen's were vampires until it was too late for me to get out. I explained to her that vampires can dazzle humans with their beauty and that their body lets out a pheromone to draw humans to them. I then continued on telling her that it was the loss of the pheromones was what caused me to become a zombie after they left, I was going through a rough withdrawal, like any drug addict.

After a while I decided to take a much-needed nap. That night I dreamed about a silver wolf. My silver wolf, My Paul.

_**Later that Evening**_

I was woken up that night, hearing a sound coming from outside. The window was open and it was cold in here. It was a chilling night, wind was blowing my hair back. I shivered as I got off my bed to close the window, and came face to face with a dark figure.

"Paul, is that you?" I ask backing up.

"Yes, Bella" the figure says, climbing through the window. His voice was deep and husky yet very soothing. I could barely see him, I could just make out his short black hair, and deep chocolate-brown colored eyes in the shadows and I instantly relaxed.

"Jesus, you scared me" I said, pulling him into a hug "Why didn't you just use my door?" I asked confused.

"I needed to see you" was his reply.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"My wolf, he can't seem to stay away from you until we've claimed you" Paul explained to me across the room.

"OK…come here" I said, beckoning for him to come over to me. After a moment Paul started walking over towards me slowly, almost hesitantly.

Once he was in front of me I leaned up and I felt his lips envelop mine and I lost my train of thought, as his silky tongue pushes its way past my lips, and I can't help but let a little moan pass my lips as a jolt of pleasure ran through my whole body.

Eventually the kiss started to get more heated and I thanked god that no one was home. He laid me on my back on the bed and pressed his body against mine, putting all his weight on his arms which were on either side of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slowly peeling my shirt off me. Once he removed my shirt, I was left in just my underwear and shorts. Hesitantly, I removed his shirt and shorts as he ripped my shorts and underwear off, which I found really hot. After he discarded my ripped clothing he started running his hands up my sides, creasing my curves, after a moment his hand travels to my chest and stated playing with my bare breast.

He leans forward and slowly kisses down my chest. Lightly sucking on my dick, running his silky tongue across the nipple, turning them hard. I let out a soft moan, slowly giving into my pleasure.

"That's it just let go" His hand travels further down my stomach and runs over my upper thigh, ever so lightly his fingertips started to brush over my pussy making my back arch as an electric current runs through my body. He smiles as he knows I'm under his control now, and slowly pushes one of his fingers into my now wet core. My body jolts from the sudden violation, and it hurt, I have never been touched like this.

"Please stop, please it hurts, it hurts" I begged Paul, as a tear ran down my check.

After hearing me beg, Paul paused looking up at my face, and stops moving entirely.

"Easy now, it'll stop hurting soon, I promise" he says. After a minute I slowly rotated my hips and felt pleasure flow through me. At that, he adds another finger into my pussy slowly working me open. He then pulls his fingers out, bringing his fingers to his lips and greedily licks them clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good, please stop fighting this and give into me" I brace myself to feel pain once again, but all I felt a jolt of pleasure course through my body.

"See, I told you it would feel good" he nibbles at my neck. My eyes roll back as his thumb rubs against my clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through me, but he stops just as quick as he started. I look at him wondering why he stopped, he places a finger against my lips, and slides his pants off.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will only hurt for a moment, ok?"

"OK, I trust you, just do it quickly" I said back with a small smile.

He softly kisses me fully on the lips and pulls my legs down so I am once again lying on my back. He softly pulls my legs apart and lies on top of me, the tip of his dick gently brushes across my soaked pussy.

"Well looks like someone is turned on" He smiles and slowly pushes his dick into me, and then without warning he slams his hips into mine. It feels like he is ripping me apart as his dick breaks me wide open.

Screaming almost at the top of my lungs, tears slowly running down my face, I drag my nails heavily down his back.

He freezes inside of me, letting me adjust to his size. After a few moments I rotate my hips, to feel an incredible pleasant sort of pain, if such a thing existed.

"Fuck" he shouted as he set of at an incredible pace, and all I could do was hold on and meet him thrust for thrust. One arm was around his neck and the other one was pulling his hair.

A slick layer of sweat covered the pair of us, and I could feel the buildup tension of my approaching orgasm. A moment later it hit and as I screamed his name and felt him bite my neck, and a moment later he reached his orgasm filling me.

As our high began to slowly disappear. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow that was amazing" I muttered, smiling at Paul who laid next to me. "Yes it was" Paul said getting up and putting his clothes back on.

"What's wrong Paul? Where are you going?" I asked him in concern and confusion almost feeling hurt that he was leaving already.

"Ah…nothing. I'm just late for patrol, so I'll see you later" Paul says before he jumps out my window leaving me disconcerted looking him disappear to the night.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Author Notes: I just wanted to let everybody know that this story wouldn't be as good as it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story**_

* * *

_**Paul POV**_

It's been 5 days since I imprinted on Bella Swan and it was driving my wolf crazy, not being able to claim our new mate. I had talked to Bella and said to her that I wanted to start out as friends. Being around Rachel was also driving my wolf crazy, she kept having really bad mood swings, she was sick all the time. We both cared about her, we really did, but her mood swings where driving him insane. Rachel and I just had another argument, which was becoming a regular thing for us, and like always it made me angry enough that I had to run out side and phase, and that is how I ended up outside Bella's place with nobody home.

And that's when I knew that I needed to claim her, to calm my wolf down and then I could move on with my life with Rachel.

I started climbing up a tree that was beside her open window, and I guess I made some sort of sound, because next thing I know, Bella is getting out of bed, shivering to close the window.

''Paul, is that you?" Bella ask backing up.

"Yes, Bella" I say, climbing through the window. As soon as I spoke she instantly relaxed, recognizing my voice. My wolf likes the realization that his mate recognize us.

"Jesus, you scared me" Bella said, pulling me into a hug. "Why didn't you just use my door?" she asked confused.

"I needed to see you" was my reply.

"Why?" she asked, looking at me confused.

"My wolf, he can't seem to stay away from you until we've claimed you" I explained.

"OK…come here" Bella said, beckoning for me to come over to her. After a moment I started walking over towards her slowly, almost hesitantly.

When I was in front of her, she leaned up and kissed me. My lips envelop hers, and I heard her let a little moan pass her lips.

Eventually the kiss started to get more heated and I gently laid her on her back on her bed and pressed my body against hers putting all my weight on my arms which were on either side of her, pinning her to the bed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, slowly peeling her shirt off of her.

Hesitantly, she removed my shirt and shorts as I ripped her shorts and underwear off. After I discarded her ripped clothing I started running my hands up her sides, creasing her curves and after a moment my hand travels to her chest and stated playing with her bare breast.

I leaned forward and slowly kiss down to her chest. I lightly suck on her breast, running my tongue across her nipple, turning them hard. I heard her let out a soft moan, slowly giving into the pleasure I was making her feel.

"That's it just let go" I said, as my free hand travels down her stomach and ran over her upper thigh, ever so lightly my fingertips brush over her pussy. I smiled down at her knowing that she's under my control now, and slowly push one of my fingers into her now wet core.

"Please stop, please it hurts, it hurts" I heard her beg me and I looked up to see a tear run down her check and stayed still realizing that she is still a virgin, so I stops moving entirely. My wolf enjoyed the fact that he would be the only person to ever touch his mate.

"Easy now, it'll stop hurting soon, I promise" I said wishing I could take the pain away from her.

After a minute she slowly started rotate her hips and at that, I added another finger into her pussy slowly working her open. I then pulled my fingers out, bringing them to my lips and greedily licked them clean.

"Mmm, you taste so good, please stop fighting this and give into me" I said, as I slowly pushes one of my fingers into her pussy again.

"See, I told you it would feel good" I said nibbling on Bella's neck. After a moment I pulled my finger back out.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will only hurt for a moment, OK?"I said, looking into her eyes.

"OK, I trust you, just do it quickly" Bella said with a small smile. My wolf almost started to rumble from satisfaction.

I softly kiss her fully on the lips and pull her legs down so that she is once again lying on her back. I softly pull her legs apart and lay on top of her, the tip of my dick gently brushing across her soaked pussy.

"Well looks like someone is turned on" I said smiling down at her and start first slowly pushing my dick into Bella's tight wet pussy, and then without warning I slam my hips into her hips. I stop moving and stay as still as I can once I hear her scream and see tears running down her face, to let her adjust to my size.

After a few moments she rotates her hips, letting me know that I can start moving at a slow pace at first which later became a fast and harder pace. I felt her pulling on my hair, and I give a low growl in return.

Soon a slick layer of sweat covered the pair of us, and I could feel the buildup of my approaching orgasm. But held back, waiting for her to cum first. As soon as I felt her tighten around me I felt my wolf come to the surface, taking over control over my body and bit down where her neck meets her shoulder and as soon as my teeth sank into her neck I came screaming her name filling her with my cum.

After we came down from our high, I realized that I had marked Bella as my life chosen mate and all that ran through my mind was, fuck me! What about Rachel?

Bella began muttering about how amazing that was to me, which is what snapped me back to the present.

"Yes it was" was my reply as I got up and got dressed and ready to leave.

"What's wrong Paul? Where are you going?" Bella asked me in concern and confusion as I was about to jump out the window I could see hurt coming to her features. My wolf was almost whimpering to see this hurting our mate.

"Ah…nothing. I'm just late for patrol, so I'll see you later" I said before jumping out my window. I felt only a little bit of guilt for lying to her about patrol but I needed to get out of here and think about what to do and my wolf was snarling to me in my mind.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	5. Chapter 5

**____****Author Notes: I just wanted to let everybody know that this story wouldn't be as good s it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story**

* * *

**_Paul POV_**

After I had managed to calm myself down enough to phase back, I walked into the house planning to tell Rachel everything which has happened in the past week.

What I didn't expect to see was Rachel practically glowing and as soon as she saw me, she came running full speed towards me and jumping into my arms and started kissing me. She was acting like the Rachel I fell in love with, the one that knew exactly what I felt and needed to hear.

After a moment, I pulled back and looked at her.

"What's gotten you in such a great mood?" I ask her smiling. That's when she put a little white stick thing, in my hand and beamed at me. As I looked at it I realized that it was a pregnancy test, and in capital letters it read PREGNANT.

I felt smile spread across my face even more than before and I looked up at Rachel. I have wanted kids for a while now so I was over the moon, we have been trying to have a baby but we had no such luck until now, my wolf was a different matter altogether, I could feel him snarling and clawing at me now he didn't want this, he didn't want Rachel to be the one to carry our pup, he only wanted Bella to be the one to do so, but I wouldn't give in, I knew right then and there that I would be with Rachel every step of the way. I wouldn't be with Bella, I have a future to look forward too, one with Rachel and a baby, no matter what my wolf wants I will do what I want to do for once. I knew Bella was going to be majorly upset but she would understand. I was going to be a father and Rachel would need me more than Bella ever would. She was strong, she would understand that I needed to be here with Rachel and our baby; she would move on and continue on with her life like nothing ever happened. My wolf didn't like this idea, by now he was whimpering of the idea for not being able to be with his mate, but I held him back, I would succumb to his wants anymore.

"We're going to be parents!" I basically yelled, grabbing her around her waist and swinging her around and when I stopped I kissed her abdomen where my child was now growing.

**_Bella POV_**

_**The Next Day**_

Today was Sue and Charlie's wedding. I hadn't heard from Paul since the night before, after he left. I had decided that I would speak to him at the wedding, since the whole pack was going to be there.

After having a quick shower, changing into a clean pair of clothes I walked downstairs and started cooking breakfast. After everyone was up and had breakfast, Sue, Leah and I headed to Port Angeles to get our hair and make-up done, since Leah and I were Sue's bridesmaids.

A few hours later Leah, Sue and I were in the small church in La Push, putting on our dresses. Leah's and my dresses were strapless black dresses with a strip of red ribbon running under the bodice. Leah and I wear only a small amount of make-up. We had some blush applied to our cheeks, a hint of mascara, black eye-liner making our eyes pop and had natural coloured lipstick.

Sue wore a strapless white dress which was ruffled in the front, and had clear and silver beads and sequins going around her waist. Her hair half-up half down. The bottom layer was curled while the top layer was pulled into a braid. She also had almost the same make-up on that Leah and I did except she had some silver sparkly eye shadow on as well.

As Leah and I walked down the stairs to make sure that everyone was here, I saw the pack walk in. First I saw Sam and Emily enter, close behind them where Jake, Embry and Quil. The last person to walk in was Paul. What I didn't expect to see, was a beautiful Native American girl holding hands with him, she seemed to be around 19-20 years old.

"Who's that?" I asked Leah, looking at Paul and the mystery woman.

"That's Paul's Fiancée and Imprint, Rachel Back" Leah replied.

"His what!" I shout at her after a moment of shock.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author Notes: I just wanted to let everybody know that this story wouldn't be as good as it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story_**

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"What do you mean his fiancée?" I hissed at Leah

"I mean that he asked her to marry him months ago. What's going on Bella? Why are you acting like this?" Leah asked me.

"I'll tell you later" I said taking one more glance at the girl in my Paul's arms. No his not my Paul, he's hers, I thought walking back to see Sue.

"I'm going to let this go right now but I expect an explanation later" was Leah's only response.

*** The wedding was beautiful, as it was held on the beach on a rare sunny day. After the ceremony we headed over to the tribal center where the reception was being held. As soon as we arrived I headed over to the bar and ordered a shot of patron and told the bartender to keep them coming if I'm going to make it through the reception.

After having three shots of patron I saw that the pack was sending me looks of concern which I ignored and went back to my shots.

Twenty minutes later, Leah was headed over towards me.

"What do you want, Leah? Did the pack send you over here?" I asked gulping down my last shot.

"What's going on Swan? Seriously you're worrying all of us, you never drink, yet you're drunk, so tell me what the hell is going on?" Leah quietly demanded.

"I said that I'll tell you when we get home" was my reply.

"Fine but you aren't having anymore to drink, plus we're about to have dinner then it dancing then Charlie and mum are going to leave for their honeymoon" Leah said grabbing my hand and making me sit beside her and dad. I wouldn't have really sitting here except that sitting beside Leah was Seth, Brady and Collin. Beside Sue sat Jake, Quil and Embry and across from me was Paul, Rachel, Sam and Emily.

I felt uncomfortable with the pack for the first time ever. I just wanted this night to be over already, but I wouldn't ruin this day from Charlie and Sue, so I spent the next hour sitting down with the pack with a fake smile on my face, watching the man I love have another woman sitting on his lap and ignoring me, pretending that I wasn't here.

Finally it was time to say goodbye to Charlie and Sue. Everyone congratulated them again, and said that they'd see them soon. I was the last one to say goodbye.

"I hope you guys have a good time" I said hugging them both".

"I love you Bells" Charlie said

"I love you too dad" I said, watching them get into the car and driving off.

Charlie & Sue's Place

"Tell me what going on now" Leah demanded as soon as we walked inside.

So I told Leah and Seth everything. Starting with waking up the morning after I arrived, Paul telling me that he imprinted on me, getting to know each other, than Paul showing up last night and sleeping with him then how he reacted afterwards. By the time that I was finished talking I was crying on a very shocked and angry Leah.

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Leah yelled, jumping up and started pacing the room after recovering from her shock.

"Leah, today you told me that Paul also imprinted on Rachel, how is that possible? Has there ever been a wolf with two imprints?" I asked, having never heard of anything like this happening.

"No, I haven't, what about you Seth?" Leah asked Seth.

"I haven't either, the only thing that I can think of is that Paul thinks that he imprinted on Rachel" Seth said.

"If that's true, then that means that Bella can use this to her advantage" Leah said.

"Were they happy?" I simply asked from them.

"Yeah they were. Rachel was ecstatic when Paul proposed, they're supposed to get married this year" Seth said, looking down at the ground.

"So what are you going to do?" Seth asked me after a minute.

"They're happy, I can't break them up it isn't right. I don't want to do to Rachel what Sam did to you Leah…so I was thinking that I would go to Jacksonville and spend some time with my mum" I said looking at Leah and Seth.

"That sounds great, so when are you going to leave?" Leah asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon" I said

"We'll miss you Bella" they said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too" I said hugging them back.

"Well I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning" I said heading to my room.

As I walked into my room I saw someone standing with their arms crossed facing me from across the room.

"What do you want Paul?"

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Notes: I just wanted to let everybody know that this story wouldn't be as good as it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I shrieked at Paul.

"We need to talk" was his response.

"Oh we need to talk alright, let's start this conversation with why the hell didn't you tell me you're engaged?" I growled at him.

"You didn't need to know, plus I never planned on sleeping with you" Paul growled back.

"I didn't need to know! I didn't need to know! How dare you say that to me!" I screamed at him. I could hear Seth and Leah making their way to my room.

"You used me! You slept with me when you have a fiancée! Then you through me away without a second glance and you're telling me that that I didn't need to know that you're engaged!"

"Just leave Paul, I'm leaving in the morning and you won't have to see me ever again, so go back to Rachel and forget about me." I told Paul, feeling mentally and physically exhausted.

"No, you will not be leaving La Push. I'm going to tell once and once only Bella, You are mine! You are my imprint! So you are going to do what you are told and stay here!" Paul growled, stalking towards me.

"I'm not yours Paul, I'm my own person and do what I want! I am not going to stay her and watch you live a happy life with Rachel and start a family with her, while I am stuck here miserable. I want to live my life, fall in love and start my own family! I can't do that here Paul" I yelled at him angrily.

"Yes you are Bella, you are MINE!" he yelled at me.

Hearing him say that made me snap,

I did something that I should have learned not to do a very angry and pissed off shape-shifter, I slapped Paul. He started shaking, getting ready to phase and I knew that Seth and Leah wouldn't get to me in time. In a futile attempt to survive, I started backing away from Paul and when his frame started to blur.

Suddenly I saw a silver wolf and recognized it as Paul. I felt an excruciating pain starting from my right shoulder, down my arm, over James' bite and down my waist. The last thing I saw was Leah and Seth bursting through my door and a look of regret, despair and hopelessness cross Paul's face before everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of beeping. I glanced around, and saw Seth was sleeping in the corner of the room. I turned my head to the right and saw Leah sitting there.

"Leah." I croaked.

"Bella, you're awake." She whispered.

"What happened?" I asked her, trying to remember

"What do you remember?" she asked me in concern.

I remember being in my bedroom, arguing with Paul, a flash of silver and pain. "Paul, we were arguing, he said that I was his and I wasn't allowed to leave La Push. Then I slapped him and he attacked me. How bad is it?" I asked her, wanting to know how bad my injuries are and what the cover story was. She looked me sadly before starting to talk.

"Your scars start from your right arm to the side of your waist and you had major blood loss. You've been out for days Bella. The scars now cover your bite mark It turns out that they didn't have enough of your blood type so I donated some of mine since we have the same type. The story is that you went for a walk outside but you were attacked by a bear and when we heard you scream we scared it off. You can't scare us like that again, you nearly died Bella, what would we have told Charlie?"

"I'm fine Leah. So we're blood sisters now huh?" I asked her, trying to lighten her up.

"Yeah, I guess we are" she said with a chuckle. Just then a doctor walked in. He looked me and recognized me.

"Hello Bella I haven't seen you in a long time in here anymore. I don't know if you remember me but I'm Dr. Gerandy. How are you feeling? He asked me.

"Yeah, I remember you. I feel fine, Dr. besides the obvious." I told him.

Do you remember what happened? He asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"What do you remember?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, then I was attacked by a bear." I told her sticking to the story that Leah told me. I also knew that I couldn't tell anyone else about the pack.

"Ok, well your scars extend from your right arm to the side of your waist, you had major blood loss. and have been out for the last week. After the scars heal, they will be bright red. They will gradually fade to a lighter color of your skin tone but there will be scarring. Know we would like to have you stay for the next 2 weeks. You may go home in two weeks if you're not in too much pain, but you must have someone there to care for you. until the stitches come out"

"I will check on you in the morning. You are very lucky Ms. Swan, you could have died tonight" and with that said he left the room.

I stayed in the hospital for two weeks and then was able to be discharged, but I had to have someone there to help me until the stiches came out.

For the next two weeks I stayed with Leah and Seth at Charlie and Sue's. The pack came and visited to check up on me, the only people who hadn't visited me was Paul and Rachel. I didn't blame Paul for the scars that he caused, because when I had looked into his eyes all I saw was pain, regret, love and despair, it hurt me more to think he had just used me and didn't care about me like he did Rachel. I forgive him for attacking me but I don't know if I could ever forgive him the emotional pain he had caused me, by lying and using me.

Today I am flying to Jacksonville to spend time with my mum and Phil. I said goodbye to Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Jake, Sam and Emily. Colin and Brady where in school so I didn't get to say goodbye to them and Jared was on patrol. I haven't seen or heard from Paul since the night of the incident.

I found it hardest to say goodbye to Leah and Emily. Leah and I had grown even closer together over the last few weeks, since we both have been hurt because of imprinting and Emily and I have also grown closer together because we both understand what it's like to be hurt and scarred by our imprinters. I had told Emily and Sam about Paul imprinting on me, I have asked Sam if he has ever heard of a wolf ever having two imprints, but he said that he hasn't and that he would look into it and let me know about anything he finds. I said goodbye to everyone once more then got into a taxi and headed off to the airport.

* * *

_**Review and tell me what you think**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: Sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I do not own anything. This **__****__**story wouldn't be as good s it is without the help of my beta Arabella Whitlock and thank her for all her help with this story**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

The plane ride was longer than I remembered and the further I got from home the more my chest began to ache. It wasn't a hole in my chest like when Edward left, but a deep throbbing ache. Maybe this is what a normal broken heart, without all the dazzling and drug withdrawal shit that I went through with Edward.

When I finally got off the plane in Florida, it was like being hit with a blast of heat. I had forgotten how hot it was here and in some deep part of me I already missed the cold rain. But then my mum was hugging me, crying in joy at seeing me, and whispering about how everything would be alright. And I knew then and there that everything would be.

**~#~**

I spent the first week in Florida being smothered by my mother's love and attention. We spent the days playing on the beach or shopping and the nights hanging with Phil watching a bunch of chick flicks and even though I really didn't like all these things doing them together with my mom made me forget my pain some.

After they went to sleep I cried sometimes, but never more than a few minutes. The pain in my chest remained, but I refused to let a broken heart break me.

**~#~**

I had been in Florida for approximately one month when everything changed. I have been running a fever and getting sick for the last two weeks.

Mum, Phil and I were in the dining room munching on some Chinese takeout when my mum mentioned she and Phil were doing a run to the grocery store to restock the fridge so that I could cook since she could even burn water.

I filled her in on what I would need for the meals I was planning and then she asked me if I needed anything else.

I shook my head no, and continued pigging out on the Chinese takeout.

''Are you sure you don't need anything? Not even tampons or something?'' She asked, completely ignoring a very uncomfortable and awkward Phil.

''Nah. I'm good for now mum.'' I answered quickly, a little embarrassed she was asking me this in front of Phil. I continued eating the food, hoping neither of them saw my cheeks blazing.

Anyway, I really didn't need any feminine supplies because when I had packed I had brought a box of tampons with me, knowing that I was due soon for my period.

It was only then that I realized I had been due just a couple of days after I got here. I had been here for a month, which meant that I was three weeks late. I was always on time. Never even a day late, especially since going on the pill. But now I was three weeks late.

The food in front of me suddenly wasn't looking so appetizing. I told them I wasn't feeling well and rushed up to my room.

I was pacing back and forth in front of the mirror, trying to think back to sex ed when they had described pregnancy symptoms. Late period? Check. Nausea? Check. Tiredness? Check. Tender breast? Nope. Peeing often? No more than usual. Heightened sense of smell? Check.

Shit! Ok, I only have a couple of symptoms. Maybe it was just stress that was making me late? My harsher inner self laughed at me, pointing out that I had never been late even during my meltdown when Edward left.

Oh god, this was bad. If I was pregnant my life would be irrevocably altered. Hell, other people's lives would be forever changed. I seriously had to know the truth. This not knowing was going to make me crazy. I needed a test now.

As soon as my mum and Phil went to his baseball practice and then grocery store. I drove down to the nearest pharmacy and brought a big bottle of water and three pregnancy tests. I was in line ready to pay for my items when I smelt something sickly sweet, sort of like bleach and a heap of sugar mixed together.

I hurried up paid for my pregnancy tests and was on my way to my car when something grabbed me and pulled me into an ally.

I turned my head to look at my attacker and notice that my attacker was extremely pale and had red eyes. Vampire was the first thing that crossed my mind. That's when I realised that the sun had already set.

''Shit'' I mumbled trying to free myself from the vampire that currently had me pinned against the wall and wanted me for dinner.

''Don't worry now dear, I'll make it quick'' the vampire said to me, running a cold hand down my check.

It was his touch that unfroze my limbs. Anger, fear and self-preservation all flooded through me at the same time setting my limbs on fire. I would not die here by the hand of a vampire. I had to survive. For Charlie. For Renee. For Phil. And the child that I might be carrying.

I was visibly shaking now, the heat rushing through my veins, the burning in my chest. I had to release it or I would burn alive.

The vampire seemed to think that I was shaking in fear. ''Do not be afraid…it will be over soon.'' His hand stretched out to brush my hair away from my neck

That did it.

With one final shudder of heat, the fire exploded from me, blowing the vampire back several steps.

My new eyes were sharper than my old ones, and they saw every insignificant detail around me. I looked down where my feet where supposed to be, and saw paws. This can't be happening. I don't have a single drop of Quileute blood in me, or well apart from the blood that Leah donated for me.

Before I could start to freak out more I sensed the vampire regaining its composure and start to stalk towards me.

I snarled at the vampire then attacked.

What was I thinking? I knew that vampires where fast, and strong, I would have no chance. My new body disagreed. Blind instinct drove me forward, teeth snapping, claws outstretched.

I was fast. Faster even, I think than the vampire. His movements as fast as they were, were nothing compared to mine. Even so, he managed to evade me until I lunged forward and clamped my jaws around his leg. He howled, and I growled in triumph, tearing at his leg. With a shocking metallic screech that I remembered from my encounter with James, his leg tore free and I flung it into the buildings that I was between, disgusted to have such a repulsive thing in my mouth.

The vampire was helpless now, lying on the ground and I set to work, tearing him to pieces until I finally tore his head off of what was the remains of his body. I threw my head back and howled in triumph, I Bella Swan had just killed a vampire.

In the absence of my bloodlust, I realized that I wasn't alone.

There was another vampire in the ally that I was in.

* * *

**_Review and tell me what you think_**


	9. Chapter 9

******Author Notes: Thank you everybody for all your reviews. ********This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock. It wouldn't be as good as it is without her help. **

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

I went back into a hunting crouch, I pulled my lips back showing my teeth and growled at the vampire that was in front of me.

"Please, I mean you no harm" the strange vampire in front of me said, placing his hands in front of him and backing away from me slightly.

I took a closer look at the vampire in front of me. He was tall around 6'3, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and ruby red eyes.

I knew that I could take this vampire out, but I felt that I could trust him, even though it seemed that he fed off from humans. Hesitantly I got out of my hunting crouch. I needed to talk to this vampire but I couldn't do it in this form.

I thought about what Leah and the rest of the pack told me about the change. I knew that it wouldn't be hard to get angry if I needed to phase. I took a couple deep breaths and started to think calming thoughts. I thought about mum. Phil and Charlie. I felt myself shifting back.

"Shit" I muttered when I realized that I didn't have anything to change into. I then noticed that the vampire wasn't moving.

''So, let's say that I let you go, what are your plans and how can I trust you?" I asked the vampire in front of me that looked like all he wanted to do was bolt.

"My name is Garrett. I'm just passing through, to visit some friend of mine the Cullen's. I mean you and nobody else harm."

I was shocked when he told me that he knew of the Cullen's.

"How can you say that? You feed off from humans. You kill people to feed. If I'm going to let you go I have several conditions.

"Anything" he said.

"Firstly, you feed on animals, like the Cullen's. I will know if you feed on humans. If that happens…"

"Let's not go crazy here. I just feed off of the bad guys" Garret stuttered.

"Animals or you're dead. I can't let you out of here if I know you're going to kill humans" I said to Garret.

"Fine, you have my word, but how would you know?" Garret asked me.

"I know the Cullen's and they will tell me if you kill anyone. Ok, my second request is that you tell me where I can find them this time and how I can contact them. I also need you to ah…go get me some clothes before you leave" I said to him. I really needed clothes if I want to get back to my mother's before she gets back.

"Ok , be back in a minute" he said before running off to get me some cloths.

A few minutes later he returned with a pair of jeans and a tank top. "thanks" I said to him, putting my clothes on as quickly as I could.

"So where can I find the Cullen's?" I asked.

"In Port Saint John, Florida. Here hand me your phone". I looked around the alley and found my phone in a corner of it with the bag with the pregnancy tests.

"Here" I said handing him my phone. Within a minute he handed my phone back to me.

"I put Cullen's numbers in your phone along with their address. I also put my number in your phone. Call me if you need help with anything…and thank you for spearing me" and with that he vanished.

I stared at where he was for a minute. Finally I pulled myself together and grabbed my bag and headed home.

When I got home I drank the whole bottle of water and then peed on the stick.

I paced the bathroom, feeling the tugging on my chest intensifying with my anxiety. This broken heart ache was seriously starting to drive me crazy. Sometimes it got so intense that it felt like there was a cord tied to my heart, yanking it away from my chest.

While I was waiting; all I could think was that this couldn't be happening. In the past 2 months my entire life has changed. I had gone to Forks for my father's wedding. I had been imprinted on by Paul, Slept with him after I had fallen in love with him, at the wedding I found out that he was engaged and also had another imprint (nobody seemed to know why he had imprinted on two different girls), that night we argued and he phased too close to me and scarred me for life. Then I moved back down to Florida to escape all of the shit because running was what I did best. I then turn into a massive wolf and now I am waiting for a test to determine whether or not I was pregnant. Jesus Christ!

My mother was going to flip out if it was positive. She had had me when she was twenty-one, and although I was sure she didn't regret having me, I know that she thought that she was too young to have a baby. So me being pregnant at twenty was going to freak her out. Not to mention she gave me the talk like ten times while I lived here.

_Well guess what mum, this wasn't planned and I was on the pill. I was diligent about taking it every single day._ And here I am sitting in my bathroom waiting to see if I'm pregnant. If I was then wolf sperm must be really potent stuff or maybe it's the 'mark' on my neck had something to do with it.

I groaned just thinking of him. I missed him every day that I had been in Florida. I missed kissing him, talking to him and even just sitting in silence with him. But he was with Rachel now and always would be. He wasn't my Paul anymore. He was Rachel's, she was his imprint and fiancée.

If I was in fact pregnant then this was going to seriously change everything. How was I supposed to tell him that our short affair had resulted in me being pregnant with his illegitimate child? Would Paul even want anything to do with me or the baby if there was indeed one coming? Or would he prefer to just pretend we didn't exist, sept under the rug so to speak?

Charlie was going to be very disappointed when he found out. I was his only little girl and he had trusted me. Having a daughter who had an affair with a nearly married man and ended up pregnant was certainly not what he wanted for my future.

I felt physically sick at how potentially troubling all this could end up being. Not knowing was not an option. I needed to check the tests and find out for sure so that I could try to figure out what to do either way. I slowly reached for the slim plastic sticks that would literally determine my future. I took a long deep breath and finally turned the tests over. On each test in big capital letters read _PREGNANT_.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**********Author Notes: Thank you everybody for all your reviews. ********This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock. It wouldn't be as good as it is without her help.**_

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

I wasn't exactly sure how this had happened. I was always good at taking my pill. I hadn't missed one since I first started taking them. I knew they weren't 100%, but still.

My entire life was going to be different now. I was now responsible for another human being. I need to figure out how to support us. It was early and if I wanted I could get an abortion, but I really didn't think I could live with myself if I killed my child, Paul's child.

At that thought I began to sob. I was pregnant with an unexpected child who's father may not want anything to do with me. What was I going to do now? I wanted nothing more than to call my best friend and ask what to do, but Jake would surely hate me. The father of my child was engaged to my best friends sister.

I looked down at my still flat stomach and was suddenly filled with determination. I needed to get my shit together I couldn't fall apart like this anymore, not when I needed to figure stuff out for my baby. _Holy shit! I was going to be a mum!_

I could do this. I would be good mum to my baby. Paul may not want anything to do with me, but I would still be the best mum that I could ever be. I would love my baby and I would figure out how to be a single mum and make a good living.

I grabbed the tests and headed back to my room. I might know that I'm going to keep the baby but I didn't know what I was going to do with Paul.

I needed answers. I needed to know why I was turning into a massive wolf and how turning into a wolf would affect my baby.

I knew of only one person that may have the answers to my questions. I dialed the number and waited for it to be answered.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey Billy, is any of the boys around?"_ I asked. For some reason I didn't feel like I couldn't trust the pack with this secret yet.

_"No, what's wrong Bella?"_

_"Could you tell me why I'm turning into a fuckin wolf''_ I couldn't help but shrike at him.

_"What? Tell me what's happened Bella?" _

_"I was attacked today…by a vampire. I killed it but I need to know what's happening to me, Billy." _

_"I can't tell you everything you need to know over the phone. I need you to come back to La Push."_

_"I can't do that Billy. I can't come back to La Push..."_

_"Why not Bella?"_ I could hear the concern in his voice.

_"There's some things that have happened, you don't have to worry about Billy. But I can't come back to La Push and you can't tell anyone about this."_

_"Well I can't tell you everything you need to know over the phone Bella. I need you to come back to La Push, if what I think is happening is happening then something bad is on its why and it will only going to get so much worse."_ with that said Billy hung up on me.

I knew I needed to find out what was happening to me and my baby, but firstly I needed to think about what was best for my baby.

I guess I had fallen asleep but because the next thing I heard was banging in the kitchen and I knew I had to tell her. I got up and walked into the kitchen where my mum was cooking dinner, or rather heating it up otherwise it was bound to taste like garbage. I boosted myself on the counter and waited until she stopped for a moment. Phil was at the table reading a newspaper. I starred at the back of her head wondering how in the world I was supposed to tell my mother that her only unmarried twenty year old daughter who wasn't even dating was pregnant?

"What's up Bella? You feeling any better." She asked finally, not even bothering to turn around.

I decided to just tell her fast, you know like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I'm pregnant." I said quickly.

She stopped stirring whatever was in the pot, her whole body stiff with tension. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." I said even quieter. "I took some tests this morning and all of them came out was positive."

She rounded on me, her brown eyes meeting mine. "What?" she asked again, obviously in shock.

I bit my lip nervously. "Well, I was on the pill, and I was really good at taking it, but obviously it wasn't enough and I didn't don't know what to do now." I spoke so quickly I wasn't sure she even heard me.

Her eyes were wide and tears filled them, making me feel even more guilty for this. She was silent for a long time. ''I…I didn't know you were sleeping with Jacob."

"It's not Jacob's, mum. Jake is like a little brother to me." I told her blushing.

Her eyes grew even wider if that was possible. "Than who's?"

"Another guy from the reservation.'' I answered as traitorous tears ran down my cheeks.

"When I got there for dads wedding he was so sweet and it sort of just happened." I said feeling the tears fall faster down my cheeks.

And then I was suddenly in my mums arms as she hugged me and promising me that everything would be fine. She held me while I cried, just like she had when I was a little girl, and though I knew that I had disappointed her, I knew she loved me no matter what.

When I was done crying she leaned back and looked me in the eyes. "Have you told your father yet?" she asked.

I grimaced. "No. I just found out today, and I don't want to tell him until I've gone to the doctor and know for sure." I said. But she could tell I was just stalling but said nothing.

She just nodded. "Well then let's eat dinner and then find you an OB/GYN to go to." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. ''Everything will be ok Bella, no matter what you decide."

"Mum, I'm going to keep this baby." I said with as much conviction as I could muster up.

"Even if the babys dad doesn't want anything to do with us."

She smiled at me. "I know Bella. I know you well enough to know you would keep it and raise it." suddenly she squealed excitedly. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a grandma. Phil. Phil I'm going to be a grandma."

Phil was looking at me shocked and then smiled. "So what's that make me?" he asked.

"A grandpa." mum answered for me.

''Congrats Bella. So when do I get to meet the guy who knocked you up.''

I just glared at him silently.

My mum went back to stirring and everyone were quiet for a short moment. "So tell me about the father." mum said.

I stayed silent for a moment, not really sure how to respond. I still wasn't sure what to do when it came to Paul. I knew he would be a good father, but would he want to be a father to this child? Would he see this child as a burden, a strain on his relationship with Rachel? Would he treat our child the same way he would treat his kids with his imprint? Because if he didn't truly want our child, or if he didn't love our child as much as any future children he may have, I wouldn't want him to have anything to do with the baby. I would never want our child to feel unwanted or second best.

"His name is Paul. He's 20 and he works at a friend's construction company that works around Forks and La Push.''

"Well that's a well-paid job." Phil added as in as he plated his food. "At least he will be able to support the baby."

I chewed on my lip. "Yeah, financially he's reliable, but I'm not positive how…emotionally available he would be."

My mum looked worried at that statement as I added a small amount of food to my own plate. The stress of today had made my stomach turn in knots and I wasn't sure how hungry I really was. ''Why wouldn't he be emotionally there?" mum asked and I wish she hadn't

I blushed furiously, the guilt blooming brightly in my chest. I had slept with an engaged man, he may as well have been married and this embarrassed me greatly. I didn't want to tell my mum but I also didn't want to lie to her, yet she wouldn't understand because I can't tell her about the imprint. "I didn't know it at the time but he is engaged to Jacob's sister Rachel when we were together" I said in shame.

They both stopped eating, their forks frozen halfway to their mouth. "Engaged?" mum said in a strangled voice while Phil was frozen in shock.

I swallowed uncomfortably, but nodded. "Yeah. I didn't know at the time and well we slept together the night before the wedding and then he left afterwards. He said he loved me, then at the wedding I saw them together and Leah told me that they are engaged. That night I broke it off with him." I said to my mother and Phil. When I looked up at her she just looked sadly at me. "I didn't mean to fall in love with him" I said as tears filled my eyes as the pain in my chest renewed. I missed Paul, even if he lied to me and probably just used me. I missed my friend and lover, but I knew I couldn't ever have him.

Mum just hugged me again. "Hey, its ok. Your broken heart will heal, and even if he doesn't want the baby, WE do. We will support you in whatever you decide and we'll give that baby the best life possible okay?"

Thanks mum." I whispered. I met her eyes, soaking in the comfort she gave so freely. "If you were me, would you tell him about the baby?" I asked.

She remained silent for a moment as she thought it over. "Honestly, yes I would tell him. In my opinion, unless he had done something unforgivable he deserves to at least know he's going to be a father. He may not choose to be a part of his child's life, but at least he has the choice if he wants to."

As terrifying as it was to even think of telling him about the baby, I knew she was right. Paul is a good man and he deserved the truth. What he did with the truth was up to him. This child would be the cause of some tension in the pack, and I could only hope that our adult problems would be solved before he or she came in to the world.

Mum patted me on the back. "I had you when I was still young and you are still the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Hey, what about me?" Phil joked, trying to lighten up the somber mood.

"You're cute but, but my Bella is smart, kind, beautiful girl, whose about to make me a grandma."

He squeezed my hand. "I guess you got me their Bells. I can't ever make her a grandma."

Mum gasped. "You know what? I bet this baby is going to be absolutely gorgeous. Those Quileute boys are awfully handsome and you are gorgeous, so the baby is bound to be a supermodel." Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

The rest of dinner was spent with my mum talking about how beautiful my baby is going to be. I was unbelievably relieved that mum wasn't angry or sad about the baby.

One parent down, one more to go.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I think that I forgot to put in my previous chapters that Charlie knows about the pack since he married Sue. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock, this story wouldn't be as good as it is without her help**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

In the past week both Renee and Phil have been really supportive about the whole thing. I knew that mum wanted me to stay with them, but she also understood that I had to tell Paul about the pregnancy and give him a choice.

I knew though that I would not come between Paul and Rachel, but I have made the decision that I will move away from Forks if Paul denied the baby. I promised myself and the baby that I would not be broken if he denied my baby; I would be strong and love it enough for the both of us. All that mattered to me now was that the baby came first, which is the other reason that I was headed back to La Push. I needed answers, and the only person who could give them to me was Billy, and he won't give them to me unless I came back.

It was now time for me to get back to Forks. I had yet to tell Charlie about the pregnancy, but I had decided that after I talked to Billy I would see the OB/GYN in Forks.

So here I am in the airport in Port Angeles waiting for Charlie to get here.

"Dad" I said with a smile on my face, as I saw him pull up.

"Hey kiddo, you look different"

"It's called a tan, dad"I said sarcastically to him as I got into the cruiser, but I knew what he meant. I had had a growth spurt since I phased, and I had more of a muscle tone. Since being in Jacksonville I also did get a tan so my skin tone was remarkably different.

"So how's everything been?" I asked

"Everything's good. So what's this big secret that you told me you had?"

I blushed embarrassingly, looking away from him. I had been dreading this for the last week. "Are you sure you want me to tell you now, and not when we get home?" I asked, hoping that he would be willing to wait. At least if we were at home he could yell, scream, rant, rave or pass out without killing us both.

His face hardened. "Yes. I'd like to know now."

I sighed. "And you promise you'll still want me around no matter what?" I asked quietly fearing to look his reaction.

His face softened a bit when he answered to me. "Of course. You're my daughter and I love you no matter what." He grumbled. "But you're starting to freak me out."

I looked up and at him and decided that I would tell him everything as quickly as I can like I did with my mum.

"Ok, dad you know about the pack, so you would now about imprinting…well when I came back for your wedding, one of the guys imprinted on me…he said he wanted me to keep it a secret for a little while so I did. He came over the night before the wedding when everyone was out and we…well we slept together."

I saw my dad become rigid and I hurried up before he could interrupt me and I lost my nerve. "Well then he left after that. He had told me he loved me dad, then at the wedding I saw him come in with a girl. Leah said that she was his imprint and fiancée, so I told me him that it was over and that I was leaving. He got really angry and well…he phased too close…that's how I actually got these scars." I said to my dad letting him have a closer look at my scarred arm.

I looked up at my father, knowing I was just about to break his heart ad hating that it was unavoidable. "After the stiches got taken out, I got on the next flight to Jacksonville. Well a week ago I found out I am pregnant…"

"You're what?" dad barely whispered to me, with wide eyes.

"I'm pregnant…I'm so sorry, dad…I'm so sorry that I disappointed you"

"I'm not disappointed in you, but I am going to kill him!"

"You can't do that dad, plus that's not all" I said softly.

"What else could have possibly happened?" he asked after a moment.

"Before I found out I um…I was attacked…by a vampire"

At that Charlie's head snapped towards me.

"A vampire attacked me and well…I sort of phased" I said, looking down at my lap.

"What? How could you phase?" he asked me pulling off to the side of the road.

''I don 't know dad, but I need you to take me to Billy's and you can't let anyone know about the baby or me phasing, not even Sue. You also can't even harm Paul, if he doesn't want the baby I'm leaving and I won't be back for a while, but I'll keep in contact ok?'' I asked my dad almost begging him. I seriously couldn't have him harm Paul, he would just hurt himself doing so and I had a feeling that Leah is going to hand Paul his ass anyway.

"Fine, but if he does this to you again I will not hesitate to kill him and I'm a cop so I know how to make it look like an accident" Charlie said, pulling the car back onto the road and headed to La Push. Oh boy, I had a feeling that things where just getting started.

"Billy" I said getting out of the cruiser.

"Bella, I'm glad you came" he said wheeling himself onto the porch.

''I need answers, Billy. None of the pack are here are they? " I asked, though I could hear that no-one was home except Billy.

"No, no-one's here. Bella I need to see you phased" Billy said looking at me seriously

"Fine, but I need answers afterwards" I said walking into the forest to shift. I got a thought that hopefully phasing wouldn't hurt my baby, but then again I could feel it would be safe for him/her inside of me.

After I stripped I thought about Paul; using me and cheating on Rachel. I felt the heat buildup and spread throughout my body, my frame shook so much I blurred then I felt the whitish/silver fur flow out from me. And I landed on four legs. I slowly walked towards the edge of the forest so that Billy and Charlie could see me. As soon as Billy saw me his eyes widened and he stared shocked at me. "I can't believe it" he whispered, awe struck by me. After a minute I walked further into the forest to phase back. Soon I walked out of the forest again and headed into Billy's place with Charlie and Billy following me. I sat down in the lounge room with Charlie next to me.

"So tell me what you needed to tell me that you couldn't over the phone" I said cutting straight to the point.

''Ok, well I have a theory as to why Paul has two imprints. Wolves imprint on someone who gives them what they need at that time. Rachel was there for Paul when he needed someone to offer comfort to him, care of him and somebody to love him. Yet over time his wolf has changed. He does still need someone to care for him but he also needs someone who's not afraid of his wolf, the one who will put him in his place when he needs to be, like she did two and years ago here and somebody to give him a run for his body. My theory is that his imprint started to weaken when his wolf started to change and when he imprinted on Bella it finally broke. But it seems like they haven't figured this out yet.'' He said. It must be hard on Billy to tell me all this; Rachel was after all his own daughter.

"As for you phasing Bella, there is a legend/prophecy that has nearly been forgotten. Which is the reason that I needed to see you phased.

_Long ago, long before Taha Aki, and Utlapa, there was a great shewolf, her fur was a whitish silver, like the moon, very much like yours. She was said to be a beautiful woman, more gorgeous than the moon and the stars, but she fell in love with a cold one, and he broke her heart, shattered her into a million pieces beyond repair, it was said that when she phased that night , she found herself in a pack with six wolves like her, and she found a place with them._ _Despite what the cold one did to her, she forgave him, to her there was nothing to forgive and she despised the way the pack hunted her precious creatures, she left the pack, avoiding a fight and lived years alone in the dark woods_, the story from here was unclear, what we understand is _she found a threat powerful enough to destroy all that was dear to her, her former coven and her pack, it is said that she gave her life so they could live, and that the last words she said was that her spirit would return in the form of a paleface who will have her heart broken by a cold one. This girl was to be marked by both a cold one and a shifter. She said that one day the mark of the cold one will hold a little venom under the skin. When the threat is near the venom will start to spread. For this girl to survive this venom she would need to have shifter blood in her system to fight of the venom. This girl is to be the first ever paleface shifter. This girl will become the tribes savior._ _For this to happen she will have to start her own pack. It is also told that this girl will have many children who will all be able to shift from the day that they are born. The children will age normally until their 18th birthday when they will stop aging like the rest of the pack. Not all of the children will share the same father_, Bella. _The death of this girl drove the Quileutes into a deep grief, causing the wolves to stop for centuries. When they did begin to phase again, they were not the blood thirsty creatures they were before, but a real pack, pack brothers._ For centuries there hasn't been any she-wolfs until Leah phased. We dismissed this legend to being jut that a legend, so you can understand Bella why I needed you to come back. We need your help. You phasing is our warning that something dangerous is coming and its only starting Bella.''

I stared at Billy shocked. "So, you're telling me that Paul's imprint with Rachel has broken, that I have phased because of some prophecy saying that I'm going to defeat some massive threat that we don't even know about and I'm destined to have many children that will phase from the time that they are born?" I asked Billy in disbelief. I was terrified. Not for myself but for the child that I was carrying. It was going to be born in a time of war, and I couldn't stop any of this.

"I'm truly sorry Bella. I really am but my tribe needs your help. We need you to start your own pack." Billy said, looking at me.

"Ok. Dad I need to go back home" I said to my dad as I got up and walked to the cruiser.

I was at the hospital now with Leah waiting for my name to be called, so we could see if everything was going okay with my baby. I thought back to the events that happened last night.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey Leah" I said to my step sister, giving her a hug._

_"Hey, I didn't know you came back…what's wrong?" she asked concerned when she saw my face._

_"How good are you at keeping secrets with the pack mind?" I asked her. I wanted to know if she could hide what I was about to tell her from the pack._

_"I'm pretty good, all I have to do is think of what Sam did to me and everyone tries to get out of my head, so tell me what's wrong?" she asked me once again, so I told her everything. About me going to Florida, getting attacked, phasing, finding out about the baby and about the prophecy._

_"What am I going to do Leah?" I asked her scared, needing someone else's opinion, someone who knows about the pack and what it's like to be a wolf._

_"You're going to pull yourself together and toughen up. You need to think about the baby and what is best for it." Leah said. She was right like most of the time, I needed to toughen up and pull myself together, for my baby._

_**End of Flashback**_

I was pulled out of thoughts of last night by a voice that I knew all too well. Paul. I looked over to where I heard him and saw him and Rachel with one of the OB/GYN of Forks hospital.

"Congratulations" the Dr. said to them. That's when I noticed it, a small but definite baby bump.

''I will see you guys in 6 weeks" the doctor said to them smiling .

"Ok, thank you" Paul said to the doctor happily.

"I love you Rachel, you know that don't you?" he asked her, giving Rachel a light kiss to on the lips.

"Of course, I love you too" was Rachel's reply.

"I'm so happy that you're the person to carry my child. I don't want any other woman to ever have my kids. I've never loved someone as much as I love is you Rachel, and you're the only person I truly want to carry my children and spent rest of my life." Paul said kissing Rachel deeply.

I knew then, my baby didn't have a chance. Paul had just confirmed that. I got up not bothering to wait for Leah. I headed straight into the forest, stripped and phased. I grabbed my clothes with my mouth and ran. The last thing I heard before I was out of hearing range I heard my name being called by the same doctor. "Isabella Swan."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author Notes: Thank you everybody for all your reviews. This story is betad by Arabella Whitlock. It wouldn't be as good as it is without her help._**

* * *

_**Paul's POV**_

"I'm so happy that you're the one to carry my child. I don't want any other woman to ever have my kids. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you" I said to Rachel. I don't know why but lately she has become suspicious and I had to reassure her that I didn't want anyone else, even though that wasn't true. As I said this my wolf was snarling and clawing at me, trying to get out. He didn't like Rachel at all anymore and he didn't believe that Rachel was carrying our pup. He didn't want her to; he wanted Bella to be the one to carry our pups, but the man in me didn't. The man in me had liked Rachel before I had phased and I was happy with her, until Bella Swan came into the picture. He took a liking to her the moment that she slapped us and put us in our place. She wasn't afraid of me the way that Rachel was, and that is when I started to feel Rachel's and my bond loosening. The day that I imprinted on Bella I felt my connection to Rachel go and I haven't felt it ever since. But it's impossible…an imprint can't break. It's for life. If there was a way to break an imprint Sam would have found it, he would have broken his imprint with Emily and gone back to Leah, he still time to time kept thinking of her when he thought no-one was listening his thoughts.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a doctor called out "Isabella Swan," as soon as I heard her name I snapped my head up, scanning the room for the one girl that wasn't scared of me. I didn't bother to look at the doctor that had called her name; the only thing going through my mine was why would she be in the hospital? I kept asking myself, but I had no idea, though I could smell that she had been here, but her scent was different…sweeter, and a bit more like a she-wolf, I pushed that thought away and continued to scan the room but I couldn't find her.

I stopped scanning the room when my eyes fell on a shaking, rage filled Leah, and for some unknown reason as I looked at her I had the feeling that she's going to take a chunk out of me as soon as she could. With a quick glare towards me, she left the hospital. I was now dreading patrol tonight. Since Leah had found out about me sleeping with Bella, she has been looking for a reason to tear me to shreds. They seemed to have a special bond, one none other pack member has ever experienced with anyone. I was almost like she had imprinted on her, whenever someone in the last month has suggested that Bella had taken off to the Cullen's to change her Leah had them pined to the ground injured and I think that tonight I am going to experience her rage. _Shit I'm dead._

_**Leah POV**_

He was dead. That was the only thing that was going through my mind. I knew that she had heard what he said to Rachel, and I knew that it hurt her to hear that. But the thing is, that she wasn't hurting for herself she was hurting for her unborn baby, which made me want to kill him even more.

I got in my car and headed back to my place. I had to tell Charlie what happened and start packing Bella's things. Bella had told me last night about how she needed to start her own pack. I knew that she needed someone with her that has experience with phasing and I knew that none of the pack minus Seth would miss me.

I hurried back home and explained to Charlie what happened. To say he wasn't happy would be an understatement, he looked like he wanted to phase and kill Paul himself. He started cursing and muttering about how to find best way to kill a werewolf. I left Charlie to himself and headed upstairs to get ready to pack everything I would need.

A few hours passed mum and Charlie had gone out and it was nearly time for patrol. I quickly put the note on the table and placed my packed bags out of view in the forest before phasing. I quickly ran from my house towards where Paul was. I was careful to keep all thoughts of Bella at the back of my mind.

As soon as I saw him my mind went blank and I let the wolf take over. He would not know what I was going to do if the wolf took over. I attacked him. I jumped up on his back, my claws digging into his flesh as I sunk my canine teeth into the scruff of his neck as I pulled his skin and shacked my head.

The smell of fresh blood filled the air. He yelped and bucked me off of his back and I landed on mine for a split second, before I was back on my feet and I swiped at his face with my claws, leaving three bloody streaks running down his face.

I could distantly hear the pack panicking, not knowing what to do. They weren't use to Paul being the one to be beaten in a fight. He was our most volatile wolf and he was also our best fighter, and it made me proud to know that I could do this to him and that I can make him feel what he made my sister feel.

"Why are you doing this, Leah?" he screamed at me, dodging to try and miss the next swipe that I sent his way, but he didn't duck in time and my claws ripped open his shoulder.

_"You know why I'm doing this Paul! You hurt my sister! You used her, slept with her then then threw her to the side like trash. You didn't even have the decency to tell her that you're engaged. Then when she lets you go, so you can be happy with Rachel, you told her that she had to stay! You scarred my sister and she didn't deserve it!"_ I screamed at him, lunging at, aiming for his throat. I was just about to clamp down on his throat when we heard him.

_"STOP THIS LEAH"_ Sam alpha ordered, forcing me to let go of Paul, as he stepped out from the trees that bordered the clearing that we had ended up in while fighting.

I braced myself for what I was about to do.

_"No, he deserves everything I give him" _I snarled at him.

Sam standing in front of me snarled back at me, while everyone else was in shock. He didn't like the fact that I was trying to fight the order. He stared into my eyes and a deep growl slid between his teeth.

_"Yes"_ the Alpha decreed, his double voice blistering with the heat of his authority. My shoulders hunched as the edict crushed me. My legs collapsed, and I was on my belly under him. Seth was at my side waiting for me to recover, wanting to attack Sam himself.

I shook my head. I couldn't concentrate - the compulsion to follow orders felt like puppet strings hooked into all of my muscles. I put one foot then another. I was about to give into the alpha order when I thought of Bella. How Paul had hurt her and used her, he had hurt her worse than the leech. I thought of first phasing and how I felt all my choices taken away. I had not been born to kneel to him. All of a sudden I felt all the bonds holding me back, tying me to the reservation fall off my body and I felt free.

I walked to where Sam stood. He turned at the sound of my advance and his black eyes narrowed.

_"NO"_ I told him again. He heard it right away, heard the choice that I had made. He jumped back a half a step with a shocked yelp.

_"I am leaving. I don't belong in this pack, and you just standing by and letting Paul treat Bella like this is wrong on so many levels" _

_"You will leave your own brothers?"_ Sam asked shocked

_"Yes. I won't follow you Sam, not anymore."_ He stared at me stunned.

_"I order you to stay"_ Sam alpha ordered .I could hear the double timber of the alpha command, but it was weightless this time.

_"I AM leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop me" _

_"Leah...you can't turn your back on the tribe"_ He said in a futile attempt to make me stay.

He clenched his jaw, trying to force me to respond to his words.

_"I was not born to follow you Sam...I will not follow you anymore" _

He took a step towards me, we were toe to toe, his exposed teeth inches from mine.

I turned my back to him, I growled at Paul's still injured form and sent one more swipe of my paw his way before running off towards where I'd hidden my bag. As I left a chorus of howls tore into the air around me.

Digging my nails into the earth, I raced away from the uproar that I caused. I thanked god for me being the fastest wolf out of the pack. I was jogged out of my thoughts by the soft sound of big paws against the ground, chasing after me. After a moment I caught the mood of the thoughts behind me. Not anger but enthusiasm. Not chasing but following. My stride broke. I staggered two steps before it evened out again.

_"Wait up. I'm not as fast as you!" _

_"Seth! What do you think you're DOING? GO HOME!" _

He didn't answer, but I could feel his excitement as he kept right after me. I could see through his eyes as I could see through mine. The night was clear with a full moon in the sky. I hadn't realised I was slowing down until he suddenly was at my flank, running in position beside me.

_"I'm not kidding Seth!"_

_The gangly tan wolf snorted. "I'm not going back to stand behind Sam when…" _

_"Oh, yes you sure as hell are going to stand behind Sam! Get your furry ass back to the pack and do what Sam tells you to do." _

_"NO!"_

_"Go Seth!" _

_"No, and I'm not going to when Bella needs us. We are best together and that's what she needs. She needs help to control her phasing and we're the best equipped to do it. She's our sister Leah.''_

Him saying that made me skid to a halt, my nails goring furrows in the mud.

_"Don't Seth. You can't say that stuff, they can't know about her." _

He plopped down on his hunches beside me. _"I'll tell you what I know...i know that it's awfully quiet. Haven't you notices? They haven't phased back yet."_

I blinked. My tail swished nervously as I realised that I couldn't hear anyone other than Seth.

_"Fine, you can come. You need to go back to the house to pack a bag and leave mum and Charlie a note" _I said to him as we ran back to the house.

Seth phased back with a bag of his clothes and headed towards me. I grabbed my bag with my mouth and we were off, following Bella's scent. _God, I hope she's alright._

* * *

**_Please review and tell me what you think_**


End file.
